Breaking The Habit
by katelyncarlilee
Summary: AU. Seth Rollins, age 17, is admitted to McLean Hospital in Belmont, Massachusetts after his second suicide attempt. He's not too thrilled about leaving behind his family and friends. He was sure this expierence would be complete hell, but maybe he'll find someone to make this better. (i suck at description js)


**Breaking The Habit**

**Introduction**

**Pairing: Seth/Phil, Dean/Roman, Cody/Randy, mentioned Dean/Seth**

**Warnings: self harm, suicide, eating disorders, depression, mention drug/alcohol use, slash, AU**

_**A/N: so yeah, the idea for this sorta came to me in dream (literally) so i decided to make it a story. i ship the hell outta seth & phil, but im finding it sorta hard to write about because they are both total bottoms so idk. but yeaaaah thanks for reading x**_

**Word Count: 2,719**

* * *

"Umm.. Hi?" Seth said timidly, trying to get the secretaries attention.

"Oh, hello there. What may I do for you?" The brunette said with a wide smile.

"I need to check in.."

"Alright, dear. Name and age please."

"Seth Rollins, 17." Seth mumbled as he watched her fingers fly across the keyboard.

"Okay, Seth Rollins.." She said under her breath as she studied the computer screen. "Just let me print out your schedule."

The young boy nodded and watched as she clicked her mouse a few times, then pushed hair wheeled computer chair backwards, towards what Seth decided was the printer. The secretary grabbed a piece of paper as it came out of the machine.

"Alright hun, here's your schedule. You will be in the East wing of the hospital, in room 149. Your room-mate should be here momentarily to show you to your room." She rattled off as she handed him the paper.

Seth groaned internally. A room-mate? Could this get any worse? Looking behind him, almost as if to find his room-mate (who he had no idea of what he looked), and noticed a boy who looked to be around his age standing behind him. So he stepped aside to let the boy talk to the secretary.

"Hi, my friend was supposed to meet his room-mate here but he ran in to some.. trouble, so Trish sent me to get him." He mumbled shyly.

"Dean Ambrose?" The secretary asked, and the boy nodded. "What sort of trouble?"

"He got into a bit of a fight with Roman Reigns.."

"I'm assuming he got hurt, then." The boy nodded again. "Well, what's your name?"

"Phil Brooks." He said, feeling Seth's eyes on him.

"Phil, this is Seth. Dean's new room-mate." She said, motioning to Seth.

Phil turned on his heel to look at Seth. "Hi, I'm Phil."

Seth's jaw nearly dropped when he got a good look at Phil. He was absolutely gorgeous. From his short brown hair to his lip piercing, he was sheer perfection in Seth's eyes.

"H-Hi. I'm Seth."

* * *

Once Seth was in his room and completely unpacked, he finally took a good look at his schedule. Phil had informed him that on your first day, not too much happens. Other then attending meals, your only task was to meet with your counsellor at the time when you would normally have your individual therapy.

First he had breakfast, then Daily Goals group, which sounded totally dorky to him. After that he had DBT (which he vaguely remember from all his previous counselling session as Dialectical Behavior Therapy) Skills Instruction & Acquisition, which was followed by individual Therapy, then lunch. After lunch he had Group Therapy, which Seth was probably least excited for. Then he had Expressive Therapy, which was followed by Room Time, and then Free Time. After that he had Homework Time, and then dinner. After dinner he got to go to the Fitness Center (which he was thankful for) and then they had 'Quiet Time'. Lights out at ten-thirty.

Seth let out a quiet sigh. He had to meet with his counsellor in a half-hour. He continued to look over his schedule until he heard the door open.

"Goddamnit, I'll knock his fucking teeth out next time I see hi- Oh, hi.. That was a nice introduction."

Seth looked at the unfamiliar boy fearfully. "Uh.. Y-Yeah.."

The man chuckled. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I'm Dean Ambrose, your room-mate." He said matter-of-factly, stretching his hand out to Seth.

The smaller man shook it shyly. "I'm Seth.."

"Seriously, kid- I wont hurt you. I just got into a bit of a fight with Roman.. God, that guy gets on my nerves.. But he's fucking sexy."

Seth looked at this Dean character oddly and rose an eyebrow.

"Wow, this is just about the awkwardest first impression ever." He said, sitting on the bed that was next to Seth's. "Let's try this again. My name is Jonathon Dean Ambrose, but I hate being called Jonathon- or anything like it- so everyone calls me Dean. I'm 18, from Cincinnati, Ohio, and as you've probably figured out by now, I'm bisexual. I'm a huge wrestling nerd, and I was a part of an indy promotion before I came here. Now tell me about you." Dean said with a friendly smile as he leaned back.

_Maybe Dean isn't so bad._ He thought before answering him.

"I'm Seth Rollins, I'm 17, from Davenport, Iowa, and since you were so open about it, I'm gay. I am also a wrestling nerd, but I guess I'm just a nerd all around- well, at least that what my comic book collection says."

"You know what?" Seth shook his head. "You would be perfect for Phil." Dean said with a smirk.

Seth just stared at Dean. "Umm.."

Just then, there was a knock at the door (which Seth was thankful for; it got him out of another awkward situation). "Come in!" Dean called, and the door swung open a few moments later.

"Hey man, Trish sent me down to check on you.. Group therapy time, unless youre too hurt.." A young-looking boy send to Dean.

"Yeah, I'll come. But first- Zack, this is my new room-mate, Seth. Seth, this is Zack."

"Hi." Seth murmured timidly, glancing up at Zack.

"Hello." Zack said with a friendly smile and a salute-like wave.

Seth barely returned the smile before Dean spoke up. "Okay, Zack, lets go. Later, Seth." Dean said, walking out the door with Zack.

;line break;

"Hi there, Seth. My name is Trish. I'll be your counsellor for individual therapy, DBT skills and group therapy. I also sort of.. manage all the teenage boys in the East wing. I want you to know that I'm only here to help you, so do not hesitate to come talk to me. If you can't find me for one reason or another, you can go to Nattie or Amy as well." Trish said with a welcoming smile.

Seth attempted to return that smile, but failed. "Okay."

"So Seth, I already have it on file, but I want to hear your side of the story. Why are you here?"

"I've been self-harming for nearly five years. I think that my Nana has wanted to send me here for a long time, but when I attempt suicide for the second time about two weeks ago, that gave her a real reason to." Seth explained quietly.

"So what started this cutting?" Trish asked, writing some things down on her clipboard.

"Well.. When I was 12, I went to stay over at my Nana's for a few days. I guess one of those nights my mom forgot to turn the oven off, and the house caught on fire.. Both off my parents were killed. After that I started to detach myself from everyone else, I was so depressed over the lost of my parents.. My friends abandoned me, and I became sort of an outcast. People started to bully me for being so weird, and they would always make fun of the fact that my parents were dead. I can clearly remember, this one time, there was a mother-son dance happening at my school, and this guy who I'd never met before came up to me and said "Hey Seth, is your mom taking you to the dance? Oh wait.. She's dead!" and then he punched me. I don't know why that hurt so bad, but it really did. So anyways, with me moving in my Nana's house was starting to seem a bit cramped, so we had to move. New school. new start, right? Nope. I made this one friend; I trusted them enough to tell them about my parents. They laughed at me and told the whole fucking school. So anyways, by the time I was 14 I already had more then a hundred intentional scars on my body, and by the time I was 15, I was homeschooled because I couldn't take the bullying anymore. Actually, it was just after my 15th birthday that I attempted suicide the first time.. Anyways, I continued to cut myself, and I just didn't want to do this anymore, so I attempted again, and that got me here." Seth said, a few tears falling down his face. "Sorry, it's a touchy subject.."

"That alright, Seth. I'm very glad that you opened up to me so fast. As much as I would like to continued to talk about this, that will have to wait till tomorrow. I have to introduce you to the staff and give you a tour."

* * *

Seth looked around the packed cafeteria for a place to sit. It was like school all over again. He eventually spotted Dean, Phil, and some other person that he didn't recognize sitting at a table over in the corner. But since Seth wasn't sure if they were exactly friends or not, he decided to sit on the opposite side of the cafeteria.

He took a seat and starting eating and thinking about everything that had happened that day, and a few moments later he was startled out his thoughts by the sound of a tray being placed on the table.

"Hey, you should've sat with us." Dean said.

Seth looked up and saw that Dean, Phil and the nameless person were now sitting with him.

"I didn't know where you were." Seth lied, sinking into his seat a little.

"Alright." Phil said before he started to eat his food again.

"Hey, I'm Randy." The unfamiliar person said as he stared at Seth.

"Hi, I'm Seth." Today was definitely a day full of introductions.

After a few moments of Randy silently staring at Seth, Phil spoke up. "Okay, man, you can stop undressing him with your eyes. I think you're scaring the poor kid."

"Just a little.." Seth murmured.

"Sorry, man. Randy doesn't exactly have boundaries." Dean whispered once Randy tore his eyes away from Seth.

Seth just nodded before he quickly finished his food, not paying attention to there conversation. That is, until his name was mentioned.

"Right, Seth?"

"Huh?" Seth breathed, looking up at Dean.

"You're into comics and stuff, right?"

"Oh," Seth nodded, "Yeah."

"Sweet. I have a huge collection of comics back at home." Phil said with an enthusiastic grin.

Then, Dean leaned over and whispered into Seth's ear, "See, I told you you two were good for each-other."

Seth felt his face heat up as he stared at Dean.

"Um.. I'm gonna go back to our room now.."

"Aight. Suit yourself." Dean said with a smile as the smaller man got up.

"Bye Seth!" Phil said with a wave.

"Bye." He threw his trash away, put his tray back and headed back to his room.

;line break;

Seth sat on his bed, rereading one of his all-time favorite books, 'The Fault In Our Stars' by John Green. His mind wasn't too focused on the book, though. He was thinking about today.

He was thinking about how, maybe this wont be so bad. All the people he had met were so nice and accepting, they didn't know anything about him and they still treated him like their friend. First he met Phil, who he thought was extremely attractive, and he seemed so kind. They had some things in common, as Dean had informed him. Then there was Dean. He didn't seem so great at first, but after they talked a bit, he really started to like him. After that he met Zack, which he couldn't say too much about because all they had really said to each-other was 'hi', but he seemed friendly. Then Randy, who didn't seem like a bad guy, but.. he sorta creeped Seth out. And Trish appeared to be really kind and caring, but that's how all therapists should be.

With a sigh, Seth sat his book down on the bedside table and turned over to look at his roommate.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?" He said, briefly looking up from his iPhone.

"Can you tell me a bit about this place?" Seth asked shyly, worried that Dean would say no.

Dean looked at him and smiled, before locking his phone and setting it on the bed beside him. "Sure, kid. What do you wanna know?"

"Maybe just like, who to stay away from and stuff like that. And maybe a bit about your friends? And a bit more about, since I'm gonna be living with you.. If that's not too much trouble."

"Alright. Well, I don't think there's really too many people to stay away from. Most of the people here are alright, but there tends to be a lot of violence. The cause tends to be The Miz-who's real name is Mike be he will kill you if you call him that-, Alex Shelley, Brock, and Ryan, so I'd watch out for them. They're all in here for substance abuse, so I wouldn't be surprised if they'd done steroids or something.

"My friends.. well, Phil is 17, from Chicago, and we tend to call him 'Punk' a lot. He's in here for anorexia and bulimia. He had a hard life growing up, with his parents not being so fond of him and all. I guess his dad use to get drunk and when he came home, if he did, he would beat Phil and his mom, so he's sworn to stay away from drugs and alcohol for ever, the Straight-Edge lifestyle or whatever it's called. He's huge into wrestling, mostly because he had to learn self defense to fight off his dad and bullies alike. He also loves comic books, video games, that kinda stuff. He's into body mods as well, mostly tattoos and piercings. And I swear that boy has no filter between his mind and his mouth.

"Randy is 18, from St Louis, and he's here for alcohol abuse. He's a part of the step-down program, though, so he wont be here much longer. Quite a few of us are, actually. Like I said before, he doesn't really have any boundaries, and he can be quite creepy sometimes. But he's in a committed relationship with Cody Rhodes, which is an absolute no at this place, so it's sort of a secret.

"Cody and I don't really hang out too much, but he's a cool guy. He's a lot like Punk, other then the fact that he's in here for self-harm."

Seth subconsciously rub his arm, something that he typically did when his addiction was mentioned, or when he was in an awkward situation.

"I don't know too much about him, other then he's 17.

"Zack and I are more so acquaintances then anything. He's a part of the step-down program as well. He's 18, from Long Island, and he's here for paranoia and multiple personality disorder. He's a really nice guy, though, so don't be afraid to go and talk to him.

"And finally, Roman.. I can't really call him a friend. He's here for steroids, as well as extreme anger issues. He's 17, and I don't think he's in the step-down program yet.. He's an ex football player, and cousin of The Rock, which is really cool. And, he's fucking hot and I hear he's got a nine incher." Dean said, laughing at the last part.

"I'm here because of drug abuse. I'm in the step-down program as well, and I think I only have a few months left here. I'm not sure if I'm too happy about it, though, because I've made some great friends here and I don't wanna leave them."

Seth nodded, taking all this information in.

"Now tell me why you're here."

Seth frowned, knowing Dean would ask that question.

"I'm here for self-harm." He said quietly. "My parents died when I was 12. At age 13 I started self-harming. I attempted suicide for the second time like two weeks ago, and that's when my Nana decided it was time to send me here."

Dean frowned. "I'm sorry, man. That must be terrible.."

Seth just nodded, unsure of what to say. He turned off the light and rolled onto his side.

"Goodnight. Thanks for telling me all that." Seth said, his voice barely a whispered.

"You alright, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Seth said with a sigh as a tear fell from his eye.

"Okay. Goodnight, Seth."

"Night."


End file.
